


Beautiful Crime

by TreywisKrucks



Series: No Control [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Louis Tomlinson, King Harry Styles, M/M, Omega Louis, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "My friend has never lost a card game," Nick boasted confidently, hoping at least this time due to the presence of the fellow Alpha he could redeem the little money he lost.Lou gave him an unimpressed glare, "That makes two of us.""Arrogance bleeds through your scent," Harry remarked."My scent mirrors my present company," he smiled.OrLouis is keen to defeat the one and only Alpha Harry Styles who has a notorious reputation in the entire country for his ruthlessness but a turn of events brings them on crossroads which deviate from their havens of war.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: No Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960363
Comments: 41
Kudos: 367





	1. Assumptions

The day had almost ended with a violent outburst of rain. Damping the entire war camp into viscous mud and the tents hardly left without temper. The soaked tents still housed the soldiers who bred inside. Although it had been merely four days since the war had started its prayer, they were already on the winning side and how could they not be, Prince Louis was fighting with them. The Omega Prince wasn't luck, he was the Old Testament walking in the flesh. He would drag the enemy to his knees by his hands and plunge his sword straight through his heart without flinching his eyebrow nevermind his wrist. 

Which is precisely what happened this time as well or that's what Darryl assumed, Aldrin, however, had a complete difference in opinion. 

"Al," her hand gently scraped through Aldrin's arm, as he moved around the tent. His gaze fell upon her and sighed with his question moving in, "Where is he?" 

"He would be on the field and he will be returning," She assured, her voice harbouring a very intriguing certainty, "a war which can remain undefeated by Louis doesn't exist."

"Bold of you to assume-"

"-right of her to assume." A voice cracked through the tent.

Allowing the few ministers who stayed in the tent to sway away from his way, Louis walked in with the grace of a peacock and the ferocity of a lion. Elegance bathed in blood as she took her place within the Omega. His neck bore a fresh scar which was hastily wrapped with the torn fabric of his shirt. His sword dripping wet with the last few blemishes of blood remaining. Hair slicked back due to the rain. 

"I killed him but the sludge was too intense to drag him here," Louis briefed with a very ardent smirk, his line of sight upon his brother. "But they would've found his body by now since the rain cleared up a while ago, you'll get your white flag soon."

"Told you he could've handled it alone," Darryl reasoned with a smile towards her Alpha. "You worry too much."

"I second that," Louis sided with his brother's mate and looked at the guard, "Please ask Tracey to get my bath ready and tell Yusef to check up on my neck after that."

The guard nodded his head in reverence and immediately took leave to perform his assigned duties. Louis stepped forward and dismissed the others, as Darryl handed him a warm towel. 

"When you go up for negotiations ask those motherfuckers to spit out a twenty per cent of their taxes." He told the bonded pair before him.

Aldrin looked at his mate who rose an eyebrow at the Omega before her. "Why, love?"

Aldrin nodded and placed his hand on Louis' shoulder after running his back, the concern was evident, "Why? We settled on eight without the war and fifteen with it on the council."

"That bastard of a dickbag thought it was funny to straddle me and then subdue me," he shook his head and looked at his sword, "I ran my sword through his heart after cutting his legs off."

"Could've been a painful death but I was generous, I believe," Louis cracked his neck but yelped at the pain causing the two of them to immediately give away his attentions to him. 

"Darryl, ask the guard to fetch Yusef now, we'll have him checked," He told her and she immediately adhered to the request.

Looking down at his brother, the Alpha smiled in generosity, "I'll make that tax cut twenty-five per cent."

* * *

The following day was when the actual maelstrom occurred.

Karl Lamar's wife had presided over the council which was governing the negotiations. And if Louis was being honest, she was doing a god damn pathetic job at it. As she continued employing meek advances like crying and sniffling without giving any reasonable testimonials of their city which would lax the taxation. 

The entire situation of miscalculated and unneeded series of events was beginning to exhaust Louis and his facade of polite disposition could withhold only so much.

"Were you always this whiny even when he fucked you?" Louis verified.

Everyone in the room allowed the silence to flow in, as Aldrin's sigh was heard. It was the sigh of giving up and Louis knew it too well. 

The redhead looked at him with her eyes wet, as she took a deep breath, "How could you even question something like that?"

"Do you possess no courtesy?" Another minister on her side darted towards them.

"No wonder he tried hitting on me," Louis remarked, his eyebrows raising, as he took a sip of his wine.

Looking directly at the woman before him, he leaned back on his chair in a very indifferent fashion, "The bastard tried to straddle me hoping he'd be able to subdue me and get himself off in the process but tragically, like my darling sister in law keeps reminding everyone, there isn't a war which can defeat me."

"So I cut his limbs which straddled me then pierced my sword through the eyes which harboured an impure gaze while they already were mated and finally stabbed his heart for being treacherous," Louis drawled with a grin. 

The woman was just glaring at him, dumbfounded. It was clear that her upset was gonna spill out any minute. 

"Which is what I might do with you, stab your eyes for crying incessantly, your tongue for being useless and then your heart." Louis trailed on, his voice did not quiver or leave any notion for uncertainty. "Omegas like you who think from their hearts are the reasons we still have to fight for equality."

The room dawned silence yet again, it often was when you contributed to morbid. The wind slashed through the flaps of the entrances and moved in and waded out while the occupants of the room continued to look away in awkward gestures.

Standing up from his place, he looked at Aldrin, "May I get the treaty, brother?"

Handing it over, Louis strolled over to the Queen's side and placed it before her. "Forty per cent revenue yearly right after your harvest festival and extend out borders up to the forest of Rieché."

"If you don't sign this," he said shifting his glance from the Queen to the ministers on her side, "we'll plunder whatever whoever that Alpha was kind enough to let you scrape off with."

"Forty is too much."

"It's too much now?"

"The war with Alpha Styles did a lot of damage to us and our economy."

"Your Alpha should've thought of it before waging a war against us." Aldrin sided alongside his brother. 

"You must consider to lax it," the minister intervened and turned vehemently towards Louis, "Prince Louis, we apologize in earnest. We did not know this occurred on the field."

"Please forgive us but do not burden us with the ferocity of this tax payment."

Louis raised his brow at Aldrin who still had complete reigns over the situation and shook his head, "Thirty-five."

"A twenty-five, please," the Queen intervened more forcefully, "please, we have people to feed in our city."

"Twenty-eight," Louis negotiated to which the immediate response was affirmative. 

"Fantastic," he clapped and gestured for the bearer to update the parchment which had been prepared. "You can sign and we can fuck off from this morbid place of despair which is your home.

Aldrin looked down at his hands to deflect himself from laughing and Louis knew that too well. 

After the rival side had so eloquently fucked off, the entirety of Marzia's troops retreated to their city which was fortnight journey from the designated place. The journey was quickened due to the need of Darryl to see the head healer and they did hasten their journey and reached earlier than anticipated. 

On reaching Marzia, Aldrin had sent out an order for a feast in the following week to celebrate victory over Librius. The celebrations rose in elation when it was determined that Darryl was expecting her first child. Aldrin's happiness knew no bounds and the man had given out generous charity to the city and even more abundance to the Queen. 

Sauntering into his chambers the King found his wife and brother in a deep conversation with one another. He had brought with him sweets the two of them deeply relished. 

"And what exactly are you scheming behind my back?" Aldrin questioned, as the two of them moved to look at him.

"Not that jobless, Al," Darryl answered and averted her gaze back to Louis. Moving forward he noticed the two of them were involved in an intense game of chess. 

"Check." Louis declared moving his rook forward. 

Shifting her king forward, she let out a low gasp causing Louis to smirk. 

"Checkmate, my love."

"Not fair, Lou." Darryl shook her head and took the sweet dish from the tray. 

"Nothing is fair in love and war," Louis smiled back, "and what is chess if not war?"

"You and your wars." A voice intervened from the periphery causing Louis to widen his eyes in fear. 

"It is a blessing I found the three of you here at the same place." 

Louis nodded his head and moved away from the bed in a feeble attempt to escape but was paused by a warm hand around his wrist.

"You especially are staying in for this." She pointed to Louis, "And sit where I can see you."

Louis groaned and fitted himself beside the Queen, as his mother turned to the King. Her posture clearly telling that there was gonna be a thunderstorm and the three of them were gonna be survivors of it.

"Do you know how old he is turning this winter?" She looked at Aldrin.

"Twenty-two, I think." He responded. 

The pair looked at one another in question unable to grasp the underlying cause of the question while Louis' hand moved to his temples rubbing them. 

"Twenty-two," his mother repeated, as she turned to Louis, "do you have a lover?"

"Excuse me," Louis repeated, appalled while Aldrin's eyebrows drew in anticipation. 

"An Alpha friend who you have ever been intimate with?"

"Mother, no." Louis' whines were increasing in frequency. 

"Do you have a secret soulmate who is tragically an arsonist?" his mother went on and then paused.

"Not that I know of," Louis told her.

"Mum," Darryl interjected, her eyes worrying, "what's bothering you?"

"He is twenty-two!" She exclaimed incredulously, "you know the kind of Omegas who are single at twenty-two? The ones who've lost their mate."

Louis brazenly rolled his eyes.

"Louis, you either choose a mate or stab my eyes before I start crying tears of blood at the lack of happiness in your life."

Louis gave a blank look in her direction at the presence of her dramatics. 

The Alpha intercepted and calmed his mother, "Mum we are looking for Alphas, in fact, Darryl has a list."

"Yes," Darryl sided with her husband.

"Oh really?" His mother raised her eyebrows and looked at her daughter in law, "Tell me the names of three Alphas."

"Percy," Darryl began causing Louis to flinch in disdain, "Roberto and-"

"-Neymar," Aldrin completed. 

"I wouldn't let Louis take Neymar even if he was in love with the Alpha," his mother tutted them. 

"Neither would we," Darryl sided.

Her piercing blue eyes were questioning and gave out a sigh, "There isn't a list, is there?"

"I'm organising a competition for-"

"-no," Louis shook his head violently, "Styles' army is advancing towards the Western borders."

"You just returned from a war!"

"Correction," Louis intervened, "Aldrin went to war, I went with him. I am going alone in this one."

"When was I supposed to be informed of this?!" His mother demanded, her anger was bubbling up to the surface.

"I didn't inform Al as well," Louis muttered taking another bite from his bowl. "The messenger arrived hardly a few minutes back."

"Louis, why don't you rest a bit?"

"Aldrin, why don't you govern the state a bit?" 

The Alpha narrowed his eyes towards his brother who gave him a sheepish smile. 

"You aren't starting any war before the New Year." His mother announced forcefully.

"Of course, mum," Louis bit sarcastically, "let's just write that to Harry Styles, sorry, we're having a celebration mate, you gotta wait."

The red-haired woman took a minute to stretch her hand out and twist Louis' ear into submission, calling out for a howl from the Omega. 

"Don't take up that tone Louis Tomlinson," His mother warned, her fingers still firm. "It is bad luck and I've organised a prayer service for you."

"What for? Getting fucked by a worthless Alpha?" Louis shot at his mother, instigating her to twist his ear more, "Sorry! Sorry! Please let me go!"

Withdrawing her fingers, she looked at him with a glare, "Yes, I want you to be fucked, hopefully by an Alpha who actually understands you and your unlikely trail of thoughts."

The three of them glared at their mother with equally unconvinced gazes at the profanities uttered.

"Aldrin, convince your next sparring partner to wait until New Year's or send for negotiations." She declared, "Louis must be mated by Autumn. Either he fits with an Alpha by fall or I fit in with death."

With that, his mother stormed out of his chambers leaving the trio to exhale a sigh in exasperation.

* * *

Stars illuminated the sky with a furious brilliance. The moon was full and the wind, summery. There was a quaint sense of peace the entire chaos in the air breath. Chimes of laughter gently collided with chatter and bid adieu after conversation. Stalls raised voices to propagate sales and bids were quickly made. Riveting away from all of this was the band of musicians playing their instruments for the dance which was due at market Square.

Harry had found Marzia intriguing. Something in his heart always beckoned him in its direction but Harry was never the one to heed to his emotions. On assessing the city, he noticed it was like the many others he had seen during his wars and sieges, filled with happiness in the air and life in its dust. Impressive of a city considering it was on the verge of yet another war.

The Alpha had heard quite a bit concerning the place. Their prosperity which prevailed although they bled in battle quite often was a mirror image of his province. Rumours of the Omega Prince leading most of the battles while the Alpha monarch governed. The pair of brothers were the perfect team. There had also been quite rebellious stories of the Omega being the one to kill his father who mysteriously died of heart failure. 

They had propositioned that they'd arrive near River Aryan two days after the full moon due to New Year's celebrations which could not be postponed at any cost. 

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Harry had been in a good mood and agreed to wait up without creating havoc. It was a delay of merely a day and he could entertain that but a minute later than the two days he leased would bring the wrath of his person.

With two days to spare, Harry and his commanders were skipping around the festivities of Marzia. 

Moving along the last few stalls, Nick's voice resonated through them, "Harry, come over!"

Glancing at Liam who already seemed sceptical at the call, resigned with a sigh and gestured to walk ahead. 

When they met up with the dark-haired Alpha, he was vibrating with enthusiasm. "I need help."

"When do you not?" Liam darted back and then proceeded anyway, "Now what did you do?"

Nick seemed sheepish, "I was gambling with these Omegas inside the tent and I kinda," Nick hunted for the word and looked apologetic, "lost?"

"Could you play the last game, please?" He pleaded, "It's the question of my dignity."

"Not much then," Harry chuckled and flapped the tent open.

The tent was made of purple canvas and gave more of a mystic vibe than resonating with a gambling den. Inside the place on the further end were three Omegas governing the games in four different circles and seemingly winning them all. 

"I see you're back." a blond Omega addressed Nick with a sultry smile, "Aren't you embarrassed enough?"

"My friend is the one who is trying his hand in it," Nick responded, adding on subsequently, "And we're gonna win this time." The smirk was adjacent. 

"Promises," he remarked and collected the money from the others who just won and rounded the Omegas towards the last game. 

"Tia, love, put the closed sign outside, please," the Omega directed her, the brunette readily took the task given and drove it into completion. 

While the omega arranged, another man entered from the rear entrance, completely unbothered by the presence of the Alphas, "I hope you guys aren't wrapping up, the dance is delayed by half an hour."

"Why?" Tia asked the man but the answer was lost to Harry's ears, his eyes remained too mesmerized by the Omega's beauty. 

His feathery brown hair reminded him keenly of caramel custards. His skin was unblemished and seemed smooth, his complexion was striking with the aid of the maroon cotton silk robes he wore. To top it all off, his scent aroused the Alpha by a great measure, wildflowers, earth after rain and a hint of war. 

"Lou," the blond Omega called, "Why don't you play the last game?" He suggested with a smile, "we have enough time before the dance."

Louis looked at the game and then followed up at the Alpha, a sparing glance given. "All right then."

Sitting down on the carpet floor, his eyes hovered to the three Alphas, "Which one of you is playing?" 

Harry sat down before him, as the Omega paid no attention to him in any respect, firmly focusing on shuffling the cards. 

"How much are you risking?" _Lou_ questioned distributing the cards quickly.

Harry was too enchanted to take his eyes away from him, "The dance. I want you to partner with me for the dance at the square."

Lou paused and looked up at the Alpha, a smirk gracing his lips which turned into a smile and then a chuckle, "Really?"

"A serious bet, please," Lou verified again.

"Dancing is serious business," Harry told him with a straight face.

"If you lose, a thousand coins then."

"Just a thousand coins for a dance, you're cheap."

"Sweety, if you had to buy my dance," Lou responded with a grim smile, "you would need to pour out all your money and walk out of this tent," he went on, as he gave away the cards, "naked."

"My dances are worth more than your dignity."

Harry's eyebrow quirked in interest, beautiful beautiful Omega with a tongue as sharp as his sword.

"My friend has never lost a card game."

Lou gave him an unimpressed glare, "That makes two of us."

"Arrogance bleeds through your scent."

"My scent mirrors my present company."

The game moved in with a complete fury. Harry was driven to subjugate the game as he always had. The shift waved in and out like a tide, as the cards passed and a fantastic forty minutes later, the game arrived at a dead end. 

It was a tie. 

Nobody did anything to conceal their astonishment. They hardly understood how such a great feat was accomplished before the Omegas and Alphas began arguing while the two who played just stared at one another before letting out a smile.

Lou held his gaze, he held his gaze firm and Harry had no intention of shying away.

"How about I pay a thousand coins," Harry suggested, slowly yet carefully, "and I get the dance as well."

"If you don't dance well, I'll actually walk away." Lou's warning came through concealed firmly with mirth but Harry smelt it.

"Fair enough," Harry admitted and stood up holding out a hand for the Omega who rejected it with a smile as he rose. 

Independent. Fiercely.

Handing over the money, Lou advanced towards the entrance. "Let's leave?"

As they advanced towards Harry, Nick turned to Liam shrugging, "Why doesn't that happen with me?"

* * *

On moving towards the Market Square, it was made known that the dance had been prolonged by another half an hour.

With sighs of disappointment, the group had decided to move around and visit the stalls again since Lou hadn't.

"You're a native, are you not?" Harry inquired, as they made their way through the lit-up stalls. 

Noticing the nod, Harry continued his question, "How have you not visited the stalls yet?"

Lou nodded for a brief second as though he was taking in the question, "I work in the palace as a handmaid to the Queen," he mentioned, pausing over a stall, "so I don't have the liberty of idle time."

Harry tried his best at turning off his instinct but it was already throbbing his head over a constant loop that Lou was lying. 

Humming, he ignored the voice and followed Lou's lead to the accessory stall made of silver and other cheap metals. Examining the variety before him, Harry's nose scrunched, the Omega deserved better. It was clear, he could afford more than what the omega was intending to buy.

Picking the tiny nosering displayed, he was quick to ask the quoted price for it before showing it to Harry as a reflex.

_An Omega's instinct is to display his choice to the Alpha._

"A diamond in place of this would suit better," the Alpha freely bartered his honesty to the Omega who gave a slow smile and shook his head in negation, "I disagree."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"Simplicity," Lou admitted paying the man at the stall and unscrewing the nosering he was wearing at that point. "The common man is more alluring than a prince, the humility of it all never fails to remind me that everything is fallible."

Placing the new stud, he sighed at the ring of gold in his palm and casually dropped it in the bowl of a man begging on the side. 

"That was gold." Harry reminded him.

Lou shrugged, the nonchalance wasn't a facade, it was authentic, "Today it's with me, tomorrow with him and he anyway needs it more than I do," his honesty was burning a hole in the Alpha's heart, "I am capable enough to replenish it."

As Lou continued strolling away, he noticed the Alpha wasn't by his side anymore. Flipping to turn back, he saw the man frozen with a look which could be mistaken as nothing but endearing.

"Don't tell me you're already in love with me," Lou teased, holding his hand out, "because the night is too young for that sort of a confession."

Harry's eyes glittered with interest before allowing a wink in his direction, "You wish."

Louis continued moving around with his hand still placed in the Alpha's palm. Neither of them seemed to be bothered or even realised the touch of one another. It seemed almost natural like it was meant to be there. The stars and her sky with the sun and the moon.

Moving around, Louis was instant to move into a clothes stall then, assessing the fabrics in an instant. 

"The pink will suit your complexion," Harry gave away with his fingers caressing his cheek. 

Lou placed the dress over himself and laid his gaze still at the reflection. Raising his eyebrow, he shook his head and looked at him. "You think so?"

"I know so." 

Harry removed another dress and placed it before him on his other shoulder. 

"This suits you as well," Harry told him and handed it over to him, "take both."

At that instant, Harry settled the price and moved back towards Louis whose glance remained filled with scepticism. "I can settle it myself."

"Never implied that you can't," Harry retorted and handed the cloth bag to him, "I'm honoured that you allowed me to settle it for you."

"Never allowed you." Lou shot back and moved away.

"Yeah, you did," he corrected, "because I want to eat in those fancy boats and you're paying there but I don't know how to get there."

Lou paused for a moment and regarded his sudden declamation and nodded his head for a moment. 

Moving away, Harry regarded him and then slowly nodded his head. "You're clever."

"I've been told."

Harry smirked and manoeuvred himself beside the Omega who moved towards the lake engaging him in conversation. They spoke quite briefly about poetry and literature and the places they have and haven't visited. There was this odd sense of peace which Lou offered. The Omega was calm but sharp, diplomatic but independent, there was something which eased the impulsiveness in him by staying around the man. Harry was unable to point out what but it was bringing in a sense of calm. 

"You're way fierier than this," Harry remarked, sitting comfortably on the boat. Lou took a seat beside him and gave him a lightly bemused look, "What makes you say that?"

"A feeling," Harry answered honestly, taking the plate of roasted nuts and tea. "I have a strong feeling you're much more fiery in general."

"Maybe your presence calms me down."

Harry allowed a chuckle, leaning in towards the man, "Don't tell me you're already in love," he repeated initiating a smile on the Omega's face, "because the night is too young for that kind of confessions."

"You're interesting, Alpha," Lou's posed, the smile still constant on his visage. "What work brought you here?"

"I travel around sometimes," Harry allowed, the lie painfully passing through him. 

"And I lie for a living," Lou's retorted back, his eyebrows rose.

"And here we are, two liars, enjoying one another's company." 

Lou's blues paused over Harry's and a pink blush bloomed over on his cheeks. Nodding his head at the lie which was caught, he shied away from the Alpha and looked at the dark waters before him. 

"Did you visit the lake in the morning?" Lou averted, his smile bearing questions. 

Harry shook his head in negation, "I arrived late afternoon and was looking around but I didn't visit the lake."

"The stream has a fall from here, it's nearly half a day away but it's really beautiful," he mentioned with a smile, "I can take you there."

"Tomorrow?"

Lou's hesitance was too transparent to be discarded, "How long is your stay?"

Harry's emeralds gleamed in the moonlight, "As long as you permit me to remain."

"Flirtatious." He shrugged turning away from the Alpha but Harry wasn't afraid to hold his gaze and move the man back into the fold of his line of sight. 

"I think you owe me a dance," Harry reminded him. 

Lou's gave him a sceptic glare and rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you ask nicely I might be willing."

Harry's lips traced over the back of Lou's hand and held his gaze, "Would you please deign me with your presence for a dance?"

"I shall think," Lou contemplated, his hand refusing to leave Harry's, as the boat deposited itself at the bank. 

Holding his hand, the Alpha diverted the man out of the boat and manoeuvred him. No sooner did the Omega step out, he slipped. Harry was quick to hold his waist and pulled him up before a worse of a calamity could befall him. 

As Lou regained his composure, his maroon sleeve rid up his elbow. Harry noticed the smooth skin under the gleam of the moon being the only source of light but suddenly his eyes fell upon the royal insignia of the Marzian lands. The Omega didn't notice the rise of his sleeve and just casually pulled it down. 

Harry made it permissible for his thoughts to remain with him. He neither revealed his discovery or questioned who he assumed to be Prince Louis. The same Omega he is most likely to encounter in battle the following day.

Sighing, he shook his head quietly at the turn of events

* * *

The Alpha sensed the Omega to ease into his touch, as the music began. His subtlety was delicate but it was present. They had begun the ritualistic dance with zeal a few minutes back and Harry was having a very intriguing evening. Lou proved to be a fantastic dancer, sliding into his arms with ease and breaking his heart when he did the opposite.

"You're pretty," Harry gave away, his voice silky and deep, as his eyes inhaled more of the Omega, "entertain my curiosity, how are you still unmated?"

"And wow you're not subtle."

"I am where I'm supposed to be."

Lou's smirk was delicate in its ascension, as he moved behind the Alpha while Harry moved forward. "I don't even know your name and you want me to indulge in the reasons of my bachelorhood?"

"You can call me Harry." The Alpha introduced, his fingers latching themselves on his waist.

"Harry," Louis sighed in annoyance. "Not a name I'm fond of, honestly."

"Why?"

"Heard of Harry Styles of Venusia?" Louis asked gently taking a few steps forward before being guided back. 

"Yes." Harry nodded his head, curbing the smirk which was enthusiastic to surface.

"The idiot has parked his fucking army at the borders and now we have to go to war."

"Seems like you're not very fond of him or war," Harry noted stealthily. "I've heard great litanies of his bravado."

"Of course you have, he is quite the topic of discussion amongst many circles." the Omega responded, "Just because he is fucking Alpha."

"Why is he in your displeasure?" Harry asked, "Is it because your people are afraid to go to war with him?"

"Oh please, there hasn't been a war which has been fought and the Omega Prince hasn't won it."

"They call him the war."

"Pity that he'll have to search for a new nickname after facing defeat," Lou's voice had an unmistakable amount of faith, "because there hasn't been a war which is undefeated by the Prince."

Harry was intrigued was the understatement of the century, he was enamoured intensely. The loathe he openly exhibited was interesting and immensely attractive. In an attempt to ease his way into his graces Lou's questioning, he smiled. 

"Why do you hate him so?"

"I don't hate him, I'm just annoyed with the fact that his performance in battle brings him glory and the same thing done by an Omega brings him 'Your Alpha is not resistant to your activities?'" Lou pronounced annoyed, his eyes being upset, "And of course it's probably a default type of reasoning the society has inculcated and not his fault," Lou continued with irate precipitating, "but it doesn't deem the act fair."

Harry's eyes smiled at him. An ambitious Omega. He liked them. Spine made of steel and courage of molten gold with a cloak of ruthlessness.

"Acute observation." He remarked, allowing him to dip down while he leaned over his neck. 

"What do you do for a living?" Lou questioned, allowing himself to jump around, as the music grew more lively.

"I'm a cook," he lied effortlessly.

"I love food."

Stilling for a moment, he moved on with the pace and handed a smile towards the Omega, "Are you flirting with me, Omega?"

"Maybe," he leaned further in than necessary before rolling out on his arm.

"And you haven't even told your name to me."

Lou's chuckle reminded Harry of swords clashing with one another, as they unsheathed to advance in war, "Louis."

"Interesting name," Harry smiled. "So it's safe to assume that the intensity of my attraction is not rejected."

Louis' blush was the most beautiful phenomenon he had witnessed. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Louis retracted with a forced smile and turned away.

There was something which was inhibiting him and that something was bothering Harry. It was deliberately concealed in a deep chamber and the reluctance to acknowledge the crystal clear attraction and alarm they possessed towards one another. 

In a fraction of a second, Louis' eyes flickered away and let out a slow sigh and a string of curses under his breath.

"I need to leave," he declared intermittently. 

"Even Cinderella stayed longer," Harry laughed weakly. "You aren't just a handmaiden, are you?"

Louis' eyes looked at him, his gaze was quietly assessing him without giving away the truth. Glancing at the guards around with a sad smile, "If fate wills, we'll meet again."

"I believe that we write," he said removing a ring from his index finger and placing it in his palm, "our fates but I firmly believe you're my destiny."

"Bold of you to assu-"

"-right of me to assume," he cut him off and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. "We'll find each other."

"In the middle of a battlefield with blood and dust?" Louis' voice asked, initiating the Alpha to raise his eyebrows.

"Are you accusing me of something, Louis?" 

Louis' smile wasn't innocent, it had a layer of deadly to it. Holding out the palm of his hand he showed him the imprint of the Venusian seal which was etched in the interiors of the gold ring. 

Moving closer to the Alpha, he quietly glared at his, "My genuine suggestion would be to go back to your camp and get a good night's sleep."

"From where I stand," Louis stood on his toes and pressed his lips over Harry's for a peck, the kiss could barely be called that for the quickness it carried, his hand on his cheek, "you desperately require of it."

"Good luck, yeah?" He winked and skipped away. 

Harry remained frozen in his spot until Liam made his way to the Alpha inquiring on what went wrong. 

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

The war field had a difference today. There was something oddly misplaced yet comforting. The smell of mud and the aftermath of a festival was cumbersome to have a war immediately afterwards. Although, his eyes scanned through the beloved field ceasing his rationalisations, a feeling of foreboding tugged his heart.

Harry Styles. Different from the Harry he met yesterday. Also different from the Harry his mind couldn't ward away. 

Discarding his thoughts away, he directed his focus towards the oncoming war. Lines of soldiers layering themselves while the horses took the frontline. In less than a few minutes, he knew that the brown mud would turn into red and the smell of blood would permeate the air.

And it did.

The war had brought in the same adrenaline, he chased after with intense desperation. Blades clashing through one another, as it rained arrows while soldiers fell to the floor. It was quick, it was slow, it was painful and God damn, it was bloody. The intensity of war often was like that. 

While the sun hastened its pace in the sky, the colour of the clouds grew orange. In another few minutes, Louis knew the trumpets would sing and the retreat would occur. But in the middle of it all, he had still not found the bastard. Alpha Harry Styles did deserve the commendation for his stealth and battle strategy, he hadn't seen the man and the formations implemented was impressive at the least.

As he plunged his sword through another soldier, someone's voice yelled, "Your Majesty, commander Liam is asking for recollection orders."

Louis was quick to follow the voice and move in the direction of the Alpha. 

"Your Majesty!" The soldier warned him, as Louis advanced in on him. 

The sword let out a loud vibration when it hit the shield bearing the Venusian insignia.

"Louis Tomlinson," the familiar voice rolled his name out, "I was wondering when we would meet again."

He didn't take a moment to hesitate before plunging his sword forward2 when a piercing pain rose his arm. Skillfully, ignoring the pinch, he noticed the Alpha had a smug of an expression.

"I'd give you a salute to your battle strategy, it's pretty impressive," Louis demanded, as Harry deflected from his sword.

"Not really," the Alpha continued sparring and was quick to hit his face.

"Oi, careful," Louis dodged back and pushed the shield off before throwing his knives directly in the same trajectory. Harry moved forward and almost dodged everything except for one which hit his shoulder blade perfectly.

Giving him a scepticism laden glance, Harry swapped his sword into his other hand. The dance which they lead was the most intimate activity Louis had taken part in. Their swords clashed time and again while their feet moved in a waltz. The resonance of their bodies drew one another inside after rhythmically moving away again. 

Sword and blows sauntered in and out. It was growing quicker and Louis was more agile than the Alpha expected. In less than a few minutes, Harry was laying on the floor bruised terribly when Louis' sword was poking his neck.

The war drums began to loudly announce the arrival of sundown. 

"Close call," Louis muttered retreating. 

Spacing away from the Alpha, he looked away with a force which was tugging on his Omega heart. It was hard enough to keep his mind from wandering over the man and now he was in the flesh right before him. 

"Louis," Harry called out.

Refusing to turn back, the Omega continued moving forward.

"If I ask your mother for your hand in marriage, will she allow me to court you?" His voice yelled out, "Especially since you bear my mark on your arm."


	2. Achilles' Heel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TAGS : TALK OF ATTEMPTED RAPE. IT DOESN'T HAPPEN BUT IT'S THERE.

The headaches had started three weeks ago. The vomiting, a few days after it.

Four months had passed since the battle near River Aryan. After the declaration by the Alpha, Louis had rolled up his sleeve to see the claim of the Emperor. His word did not defy the truth, a sword had etched itself on his skin with the Alpha's name laced around it.

On returning to the war camp, the Omega was surprisingly quiet. He refused to talk and paid close attention to the entire interaction which he had with the Alpha the day before. Under scrutiny, he did remember reciting the Alpha's complete name during the dance and the pinch he felt while charging forward was probably the impression of his soulmark. 

The information which fell before him infuriated Louis ceaselessly. What was the point of war if they were soulmates, it wouldn't yield a result. Louis was fond of war but not without a result, in the end, he wasn't keen to place his men over the threshold of death for his entertainment. After a meeting for the following day, the Omega allowed his fury to guide him through the wind. 

On arriving at the rival camp, Louis declared that Harry could extend his territory till fucking River Aryan as the Omega had no intentions to spar with someone who thought the lives of his people were less in consequence to his own arrogance.

Their army had retreated to Marzia the following day without any explanation whatsoever. 

Aldrin had been the most worried. Worried was placing his concern with a mild sedative. Giving away territory till River Aryan and storming down back to the capitol wasn't a response of something insignificant. His fury had been called upon and the Omega delivered it in the most vehement way possible.

Louis didn't talk about it and Aldrin wasn't the kind of man who would pester his younger brother for something he wasn't comfortable in sharing with. 

Four months after the war, Louis finally cracked. He confessed to Darryl that he bore Harry's mark on his arm and the events which lead to the discovery. On learning the truth of it, Aldrin's fury was a raging dragon breathing fire. He was almost willing to go to war again for the hurt he was causing his brother. That was when Louis' health deteriorated. The loss of appetite and constant nausea was immensely evident. More the time which passed, more Louis' health worsened. 

When the healers had been summoned in the afternoon, they gave their recommendations of medicines. As the three healers were making their way out, concerned as to why nothing was working effectively to heal the man, Louis called one of them out.

"Reus," his voice was deplorably frail voice sought the Omega out.

The blond retreated to the Omega's side and kneeled beside him. The man painfully rolled his sleeve up revealing his soulmark. His skin seemed marred with the ink instead of being beautified by its honour. 

"Louis, I really love you and cherish you with reverence for your level-headedness," Louis was waiting for the conjunction to arrive, "but what the actual fuck?"

Turning towards Aldrin, he was swift to abandon propriety, "Aldrin, he is going to die," and turned back to the head healer, "Mischa, that's a soulmark, it's been four months and they haven't mated."

The Queen instantly looked at the Emperor and flicked her attention towards Louis, "You have a soulmark!?"

The healer sighed and looked at the King and shook her head in worry. "Your Highness, this is a matter of grave importance, Prince Louis can fall to death at any moment."

Aldrin's eyes didn't hesitate to show his concern. Darryl's arm was gripping her mate's, as her sigh carded through his coat. "Al, listen to me and write to Venusia, Please." 

"It's a wonder that he survived out so long," Mischa interrupted, "Please send for his Alpha, soulbonds are rare which is why they're delicate. They're a double-edged sword."

Louis flinched at the amalgamation of voices, his throat dry, he tried his best to sit up in retaliation. His strength had vanished in gentle successions and then all together at once. Fencing was far off, he could hardly move without assistance. The withering of his enthusiasm was concerning at the beginning but not aggravating enough to worry him incessantly. He was aware of the impact soulbonds carried, he didn't know this was the extent of it. The myths and stories seemed to appease but he hardly estimated that the mates _literally_ died when separated. 

And now his ego was refusing to call for the Alpha. 

In this whirlwind of thoughts, the guard at the door almost seemed to whisper the announcement. 

"Your Majesties," the man intervened a little louder, "there's a messenger from Venusia for Highness Louis."

Darryl looked up at her husband and then shook her head, "Send him in immediately."

The guard nodded and ventured outside. In a moment, the man came in and handed over the scroll to him. 

"Could you read it out? I'm too exhausted," Louis requested. 

The messenger shook his head in negation, "It's of a sensitive and private nature, Your Majesty." 

Louis looked up at Reus and beckoned him closer to lift him up. 

Opening the letter, Louis forced himself to keep his eyes open and discern the words on the parchment. 

"Is his handwriting always like this?" Louis snarked with a weak laugh, "Or he made someone else write this?"

"He is too weak to write, Your Highness," the man mentioned quietly.

_Dearest Louis,_

_I hope you have decided to read this is private because I have one thing and only one thing to say to you, fuck you. Fuck you for making the two of us this undeniably sick. I can't eat, I can't sleep and when I do sleep it's because you're in my thoughts._ __

_Alphas are thickheaded in nature so why did you have to send me to a one month retreat to rationalise your anger is beyond my thesis. For the first few weeks, after I left your city, I was blissfully unaware of what exactly enraged you to the extent you just stormed away. And then I thought and realised it. For that, I genuinely seek your forgiveness and hope you'll grant it out to me. It wasn't in my intentions to convey that my men or yours for that matter are playthings to me. And perhaps I could've been wrong._

Louis paused and snorted. __

_Or maybe I still am wrong. And all I would like to ask you is to court you. We bear marks and may die without one another but we hardly know each other. We do know each other but not enough to sleep with one another. So what I would request is to grant me a courting period to do this in a more befitting manner. It's evident that the two of us started off at the right foot but didn't really stick to it so allow me to please make it up to you and grant me permission to come down to Marzia._ __

_Yours faithfully,  
Harry Styles._

Louis shook his head, "Don't expect me to write a letter, tell him his permission is obtained."

"He also mentioned that if you expressed amusement and granted permission to inform you that the convoy from Venusia is at the fort borders and needs permission to arrive."

Louis raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, turning towards Aldrin, "Could you please send someone from the circle to accompany them?"

Aldrin quickly stood up to lead the man out and give out additional orders

* * *

The wooden carriages rocked against one another, as they paced through the doors of the city. The aroma from the sweet vendors trickled down into the carriage while the noise carded through the wind, a souvenir for his memory brought to life.

Harry despised travelling in carriages. They made him feel confined. And Harry of all people definitely wasn't it. He liked the open skies, the wind against his face and Louis' blue eyes. Nothing and everything reminded the Alpha about Louis' absence. He attempted his best at acting aloof after bruising his ego on the field but he couldn't when the only solace he received was from his thoughts. 

By the time they arrived at the palace, Harry felt like he was going to collapse any moment because of the unmeasurable amount of tiredness he felt. Soulmates bonds were blissful but the fact you almost die if you aren't maintaining it was speeding his delivery to the grave. 

The knock on the window initiated Harry to propel himself up. 

"Careful," Zayn advised his arm around his shoulder. 

"King Aldrin wants an audience," Liam informed him opening the door of the carriage.

Harry nodded his head and got out with an attempt to straighten himself to look a tad bit more presentable. Walking forward, he forced his mind to recollect the years of training he received for his walk and posture to groom him into Kingly stances.

"Regards from Venusia, King Aldrin," Harry greeted with a smile. "I hope you're doing well."

Aldrin refused to smile, his lip was a thin line of disappointment, as he delved straight into the heart of the conversation, "I might be, my brother isn't. I will be pleased if you follow me."

Harry shook his head at the direct approach and forgave Aldrin for the blatant rudeness displayed in his mind. He wanted to see Louis and that was the foremost thing on his mind. 

"Liam, ask Rhaea to come along with the two of you," he passed an order. 

The journey to Louis' chamber lasted at least four years according to Harry. His limbs were aching with a precise sting and the only thing remaining was him to start bleeding from his nose or god forbid, eyes. 

Leading him through the boho screens, Harry was hoping that his Omega was hopefully in a better condition than him. 

As soon as he made his way through the screens, he noticed quite a few people present inside. The man from the gambling den included. And to think of it Nick had sent a letter for him. 

Moving further inside, through a netted screen he allowed his eyes fell upon a lifelessly pale body laying on the silk sheets. The contrast of the burgundy silk against his ghost-white skin couldn't nearly be missed. His eyes remained shut with his skin wrinkling, as it was dropping off his bony limbs.

"Louis, love?" Aldrin's voice was slow to descend into the room, gently shaking him awake. 

His eyes rubbed open to look at the Alpha beside him. "Can you sit up, sweetheart?"

Louis nodded at his brother feebly, as he forced himself to sit up. It was clear that he hadn't sensed Harry anywhere close when he sat up. 

"King Styles is here," he told the Omega, "want me to send him in?"

At the nod of Harry's head, Louis manoeuvred his head to tilt up to look at the Alpha. The man sat himself down over the edge and the awkwardness of the number of people present began to bleed into their bubble. 

"When I get better," Louis began his voice slow as it pursued pronunciation, "the first thing I'm going to do is punch your face."

Harry's chuckle was fragile, "Not if I beat you to it."

Louis' smile churned something in his stomach. It felt as though a fog had been lifted and his eyes had been relieved of their manifold desperations. Withering down like a flower without any moisture, he felt his eyes drink up all the nutrition they could find at his sight. 

Forcing himself to move forward, Louis placed himself into the Alpha's arms. The relief which washed over him was incomprehensible. In courses of waves which drew in and out on white sandy beaches in bright sun, he almost felt his strength granting an imprimatur to return.

"Forgive me for being so arrogant," He muttered, his hands doing their best to hold Louis close, "I didn't even bother to chase after you in my rage, I shouldn't have done that."

Louis' grip tightened, as he relaxed for a moment before withdrew his person and looked up at the Alpha. His azzures seemed lethargic but held his gaze with a ferocity which still hadn't tamed. 

"I have a smart thought but I'm too tired to verbalise it." 

Harry snickered and nodded his head.

Pulling away from the curtains, Harry looked back at the fellow Alpha who in no manner seemed like he was pleased by the turn of events. 

"I need your permission to court him and there's still the issue of how we're going to go about this courting," he addressed to Aldrin. 

"The only permission you need is Louis'," Aldrin informed him, "if you have his goodwill, ours is in your corner as well."

If Harry had a father like Aldrin who gave approval in the manner he did, he would never attempt the task, he had sought permission for, which was why he turned to Louis. 

"I have your permission?"

"How many times will you ask me?" Louis threw on his face, annoyed, as he turned towards the man from the gambling den and another blonde beside him, "How do we proceed with the courting?"

The healers looked at one another and moved forward but the blonde was the first one to speak up, "I would not recommend courting at all, I'd ask you to stay with each other for the night to regain your strength and mate as soon as possible."

Rhaea acquiesced into consideration of the woman instantly, "I'd agree."

"But don't you think that's too scandalous?" A woman from the periphery suggested. 

"Fate is generally kind to give a period long enough to permit these rituals," the blond man continued, "but since you, both have an infallible sense of judgement and chose to listen to your arrogance that's the only way to go about it."

Louis' face was looking promisingly murderous, "Thanks for that, Dad. Love the support."

Reus rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and suggested, "Mate one another as soon as you both are physically well enough," Reus alternated, "I'd suggest Alpha Styles to place a claiming bite to fasten their healing process."

Aldrin was the most displeased by the information confronted. If he could have it any other way he would've elongated the courtship. His vexation came through without hindrance and Harry could sense it. His thoughts progressed in succession of chaotic sequences when Louis' hand curled around more firmly around his hand.

"It seems logical," the woman beside Aldrin agreed and looked up to whom he assumed was his mate. "Let King Harry reside in Louis' chambers right now and they can mate when they feel physically better."

"There is going to be a chaperone present and that's non-negotiable," Aldrin whipped out.

"My brother is equally effected by their conjoined decision and it isn't like they're going to kill each other," Zayn's voice came through. "You can at least attempt to shield the animosity in your intonation, Alpha Aldrin."

"Zee, that's enough," Harry chided, his voice was exceptionally slow and pronounced. 

Aldrin shook his head and let out a sigh of annoyance, "I'll arrange for quarters for you and the commander of armed forces with the rest of your cavalcade."

"Liam and I can get a single quarter, we're mated," Zayn intervened.

Aldrin, as promised, moved away and allowed a chaperone at the door, leaving them to their privacy.

* * *

When Louis woke the next morning, he was greeted with Harry's green eyes already staring at him. Refusing to let the eye contact wither away, he felt the Alpha's hands card his fingers through her feather hair.

"Good Morning, my heart," Harry greeted, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Louis felt his heart flutter and shied away from the touch. The Omega had never been in a romantic relationship with anybody in his life. Gender was irrelevant. And physical affection was very much of a foreign concept to him. He had been very assured of the idea that he was going to remain unmated for the entirety of his life but fate apparently had a very vividly diverse plan in motion. 

After Aldrin and the others had given them space of their own, Louis felt alive in the first time in weeks. Harry's presence actually made him feel better. They hardly spoke and just had dinner when they fell into a deep slumber. Now when his eyes rose open, Harry was right before him. Harry with his pretty eyes and warm smile and mess of curls.

"Your thoughts are pretty loud," he muttered, his fingers still snaking around his hair. 

"But your morning breath isn't," Louis retorted, instigating a chuckle. "How long have you been awake?"

"Perceptive, aren't you?" He smiled.

Shrugging, he moved over to the next question, "Did you bite me?" 

The Alpha shook his head and gave him a tiny smile, "Just held you as we slept."

"You can, you know? It'll bring us less discomfort," Louis suggested.

"Right now?" 

"Why not?"

"Okay," Harry muttered and slowly manoeuvred Louis into his arms. Louis was quick to drape his arm around his back and that instant the Alpha felt something going wrong with his person. The Omega was - afraid? 

His hand rubbed the Omega's back with his lips layering kisses over his feathery hair. "Sweety, listen to me," his voice was slow and had a touch of consternation to it, "are you willing to do this?"

"Just get it over with," Louis muttered, his discomfort making no attempt to stay hidden.

Harry rolled his eyes and withdrew himself to pull Louis up by the chin, "May I kiss you?"

"Kiss me?" Louis' confusion was crystal clear like water over a lake. "Why?"

"When people like each other they generally kiss."

The Omega regarded it for a moment and nodded his head, "Even when they have bad breath?"

Harry hummed and shook his head. 

"You want to kiss kiss me?" He asked, "Not peck? Like what I did?"

Harry suppressed his amusement and handed over a smile, "I want to kiss kiss you with the tongue and all of that," to that he generously added, "May I?"

Louis' eyes were thinking, his thoughts leaping into lunges and sprints and finally pausing into a quiet nod, "Yes."

Harry's hand pivoted him up and just like that he layered his lips over Louis'. When Harry feels them, he remembers bloodshed, Louis' lips remind him of the stories crafted by courtesans to tempt Alphas to the war and Harry was unperturbed that the Omega corresponded with temptation. Even in the dishevel of the morning, Louis was enrapturing. He smelt mesmerising and Harry felt he was already drunk on him. His tongue was slow in its ascent but when they danced it was furious. 

On withdrawing, Louis was clearly panting and that was testimony to how much he enjoyed it. 

"Let's do that again?"

With that, he attacked Harry's lips again, this time with more ferocity. It was quick, his Omega learnt well and was nibbling on his lower lip while Harry's fingers faltered to grip his neck. Brushing them over his mating gland, he felt Louis pausing into a groan. That moment the man unlatched his lips and bit him, instigating a plethora of moans from his lips. 

Harry felt that his Alpha's pride was swelling up in decadence. His Omega was feeling pleasure because of him and all he wanted to do was please his soulmate more. He wanted to rip his clothes into shreds and plough into him and seal the bond for eternity. 

And when Harry retreated to look at Louis his eyes mirrored the desire the Alpha was feeling in his loins.

* * *

"Treeson!" Louis called out to the guard, "Can you get the musicians?"

Zayn moved into the chambers with Liam, his eyebrows risen, "For what?"

"To play the funeral march, Harry's ego passed away," Louis responded, his chime-like laughter resonating through the chambers. Turning towards the Alpha his smile wasn't willing to depart, "Tell me Alpha Harry Styles how do you win wars if you lost in such consistence to me?"

Although defeat was too obvious, Harry's eyes smiled, his hand holding Louis' and placing a kiss on the back of it, "Probably because you haven't been on the other side of the war."

"We have you know," Louis responded, gathering his chess pieces. 

"In which you pleasantly left the battlefield after just one day."

"I was made to leave thanks to your inconsideration." 

"I like him," Zayn smiled and handed the wooden box to the Alpha, moving before him, holding his hand, "Zayn Malik, the Crown King's first brother," turning towards Liam, "Liam Payne, he is the commander in chief of armed forces and my Alpha."

Shaking both their hands, Louis let out a confident smile, "Prince Louis Tomlinson the fourth."

"How many brothers do you have?" Louis asked.

"There are three of us," Harry told him. "I'm the middle one."

Zayn nodded in agreement, "I'm the oldest, Niall's the youngest," he smiled at him, "he is back at the capitol for governing, he was the most enthused to come here but I'm the older one and I have responsibilities."

"Responsibilities which are greater than your child?" Louis asked, the smile unfaltering. 

Zayn's smile dropped immediately. His eyes darkened with an eerie sense of confusion, Liam looked at Harry who was overcome by ambiguity as well, "Speak plainly." Zayn ordered.

"You're expecting, aren't you?" Louis inquired, shuffling between the three of them. 

"I am not-" he began but lost himself halfway and looked at Liam, blinking. The Omega was clearly lost in thoughts and the revelation coming down on him in slow successions of drizzle.

"I think I should see Rhaea," Zayn muttered. 

"We'll let the two of you be," Liam told whisked away from the Omega.

"Well, that will be a pleasant surprise if it is true." Harry kissed his cheek and placed the box into his grip. 

"What's this?" He asked, opening the box which had a velvet cloth draped in a golden chain. 

Unlocking the gold chain, he glanced back up at Harry in intrigue and opened the velvet piece to reveal an array of beautiful nose rings. Beautiful blue stones studded singly and different coloured emeralds drafted into rings, pearls hanging delicately off a ring.

"None of them are precious stones, I bought everything of a businessman in Venusia," Harry informed him, "polished copper and aluminium," taking the beautiful thin chain, Harry looked at him, "this is the only thing which is real gold, it is an anklet."

Moving from his position, he manoeuvred Louis' left leg forward and kissed it, holding the Omega's gaze who was blushing at his ministrations. He let his thumb wander circles through the expanse of his skin. Gently. 

Blushing, he turned away. 

"Look at you," Harry regarded the pink on his face and allowed his fingers to trace the dust on his cheeks. 

"I think I have to change my clothes," Louis averted, "I am a bit sweaty."

"I can dress you," Harry offered, his enthusiasm too evident. 

Louis rolled his eyes and just glared at him to which the Alpha smiled back. His intentions were clear and his eyes remained unwilling to retreat. The Omega stood up and rose his eyebrow, "Maybe, you can."

"It'll take a few minutes for Menezes to return," Louis smirked, keeping in mind of the chaperone who took his leave when he noticed Zayn and Liam inside. 

It almost seemed as Harry was mesmerized. His hand intertwined with Louis', as he lead him across the threshold of the room and the manoeuvred him towards the dressing screen. 

Louis draped a silk tie around the Alpha's eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek, as he began shedding his clothes. Harry's breath hitched, as the pheromones coming through Louis were getting more sweeter. His hands were given the robe and all Harry could do was smell the man more clearly. 

Reaching out, Harry touched Louis' skin with an unassured pace before he landed appropriately and began clothing him. His fingers ran down the smooth silk which kissed his skin. Reaching for the tie which held the robes together, Harry's hands ventured around, sliding down his chest to his torso and the sides of his thighs, initiating a series of gasps.

"Where is the tie?" Harry questioned, nipping onto Louis' ear.

Louis' lips brushed lightly against the Alpha's and moved to his ear, "In between my legs."

"You sinful minx," he hissed and allowed his fingers to tiptoe through the canvas of his body and lowered it down to the side of his thigh. His hands lathered through the smooth expanse of his skin and caressed his inner thigh when he felt a scar over it. Pausing briefly, he took in the beauty of the scar and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Where'd you get this?" Harry questioned, knowing the scar was too deeply nestled to actually be found in war. 

"It was an accident when I was younger," Louis' response came in more quickly than it intended to. 

Menezes' voice called out to the two of them. The call initiated both of them to shy away immediately. Louis turned away and returned with the response that he was changing his robes while Harry was using the bathroom while he tied the robes himself.

Harry untied his bind and glanced at Louis with an intrigued expression whose back was turned towards him. 

If Harry found something suspicious, he didn't mention it.

* * *

A healthy eight days later, Louis and Harry had almost recovered completely. Exhaustion didn't seem to be a detriment anymore, they took long walks around the palace in one another's company. Their relationship was easing in gently, it was clear that Louis was opening up more to the Alpha.

They had found peace in silence and relief in just looking at one another and their banter kept them entertained. Harry was made aware that Louis was highly educated. He knew languages with the same fluency with which he wielded a sword. He wasn't a man who spoke, the Omega reserved his words, he did not engage in conversation unless it was asked for, the Omega's natural aura was intimidation but all he could sense was the allure. 

Louis was conservative in the propagation of his emotions and Harry for once could pick up Louis' emotions and the Omega was just incredible at reading the Alpha. They fit. They fit perfectly.

Although they hadn't consummated their bond, as long as they remained in one another's vicinity it seemed they could manage which is what they were doing right now. Louis' nose was in a book, as Harry laid his head on his lap, asleep. 

"Louis," Aldrin's voice slithered in, "are you decent?"

"I guess, yes," Louis responded slowly, ensuring he didn't wake his Alpha up. 

Moving into the chamber Aldrin raised an eyebrow at the man and rose an eyebrow, "Thought you were decent."

"What exactly is indecent?" Louis questioned, his legs unmoving with his hand paused on Harry's mane. 

Aldrin shook his head and sat beside Louis, he took the book away to keep it over the nightstand and held Louis' hand. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"Are you doing this out of a formality?" Louis questioned back. 

Aldrin's eyebrows creased to pick up on the blatant disrespect thrown in his direction before he could question, his brother continued to talk, "This is the third time you've visited me in the past ten days."

"You were healing."

Louis shook his head and barked out a laugh. "If I fell sick, even if mother did not stay awake," Louis shook his head, "you remained by my bedside so pardon me for not believing you."

"Louis, you needed time," he gave a lightly lipped smile, "and you had to talk with your Alpha."

"And as my older brother and the only Alpha in my life for over seven years, you did not think otherwise?"

Aldrin refused to answer that question, his silence prompted Louis to go on, "So tomorrow when I leave alongside Harry, I should forget I had a life here?"

"Louis," his brother's voice chided. "I just wanted-"

"Aldrin, please refrain from insulting my intelligence by lying."

The Alpha let out a sigh of exasperation, his frustration singing through his breath. Gesturing towards the sleeping Alpha in his lap, "Is he actually asleep?"

Nodding his head, he handed over his attestation. 

"Is he fond of you?" Aldrin questioned with reference to the Alpha.

"Very," Louis answered, his lips scrunching faintly at the corner. 

"And you like him as well?" Aldrin trailed.

Louis refused to answer and just glared at him in silence. Neutralising his question, the Omega carefully glissaded, "You don't like him." He stated blandly.

"I feel you can do better." 

Louis allowed the ripple of rage which bubbled through his to be suppressed calmly by his rationale. "You see him as undependable. You're afraid he is gonna leave me when he gets bored of me."

Aldrin didn't look up at Louis to confirm his beliefs. 

"And you believe you won't be there to protect me this time."

"Why him? You're his soulmate, all right but why him?"

Louis let a smile falter down on his lips, as he nodded his head taking in the annoyance the Alpha had built up. The Omega read people but he knew Aldrin the same way the sun knew the clouds after a storm. Undeniably. 

"He understands me really well, I suspect he is in love honestly but he is unwilling to admit to it." 

Aldrin's intrigue was piqued, "Why?"

"He thinks he'll scare me off so he tries to suppress it," Louis let out a chuckle, "but there are these looks he gives so forlorn and fond, you can't really miss it."

"Why will you be scared?"

"It's my first relationship." He admitted making Aldrin's eyes go wide, "I've never been in a romantic relationship."

"But Wilhelm-"

"-we were just friends." Louis completed for him, "he is being extra cautious about it even though he isn't aware that it's my first relationship, he just knows."

Aldrin's thoughts were loud and Louis did not let them go unnoticed. The Alpha looked at him with a pained expression and alternated, "Venusia is too far. It takes a month to travel. I can't think of leaving you so far away."

"You don't have to, Harry is relocating the Capitol to Mischelin for the same reason. It's a twelve-day journey from there and faster through the River."

Aldrin regarded this. He wasn't appeased. "Does he really love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you really love him?"

"I don't think I could love anyone if it's not for him."

Aldrin was growing seemingly uncomfortable with the consequent revelations. "He treats you well?"

"Very well."

"Have you mentioned our father to him?"

"What about him?" Louis' cold response was noted. 

"Did you tell him?"

"Do you think of me as a fool?!" 

Aldrin raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You're in love, if I had to describe someone in love it would be that."

Louis' eyebrows furrowed in response while his gaze lowered to Harry's mane.

"Hasn't been mated or married once already?" The King alternated.

"Aldrin!"

"I'm asking valid questions," Aldrin defended himself, "tell me. He is a year older to me, I'm surprised he hasn't nailed anyone yet."

"Aldrin. No." The syllables seemed powerful enough to quieten him. "I already told him to fuck off if that situation exists."

"And?"

"He assured me nothing like that has ever happened."

Aldrin shook his head in concern and leaned into an embrace to drape his arms around Louis'. "If anything happens to you, I will be unable to forgive myself and even if Mischelin is closer, it doesn't change the fact I'm parting with my heart when you leave."

Louis' smiled, as his head remained on Aldrin's shoulders. "Don't worry, Al. I think I'll manage."

Aldrin parted and carefully from the Omega and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Join us for dinner at the long table." And consequently added, "tomorrow we're going in for a game of chess."

Louis' smile was answer enough. 

On leaving his chambers, Louis' fingers moved through Harry's mane. The tips of his fingers moved to caress his temples, as Louis' lips gained a smile. 

Harry was the missing piece he had no idea he needed. Louis knew he was a storm and Harry had found peace in the eye of the very same storm. The Omega felt at peace for the first time in so many years. 

Leaning towards Harry's temple, he placed a kiss over it and whispered a quiet, "Thank you, my love."

As he was withdrawing from the Alpha, a hand caught his nape and Harry's eyes flew open. 

"I must thank you as well but why are you grateful?"

Louis looked like a dear caught in headlights, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was asleep until the point you voiced out your suspicions of me being in love with you." Harry mused and sat up, his gaze firm on Louis' vermilion stained cheeks. 

If Louis was worried about what was said about his father he did not show it. 

Caressing the Omega's fingers, his lips grazed over his wrist, holding his gaze. "I am in love with you," lifting him up he placed him between his legs and confessed, "but now that I know I am your first romantic relationship," his thumb made circles at the back of his hand, "I will have to treat you with more reverence than I already do."

Louis bit his lips at what was professed and turned away burrowing himself into his chest, hiding away. 

"Everything about you is so exotic, Louis," Harry held him closer and narrated, "Your sword never falters and your now never misses, your brain is as fast as lightning but when I attempt to flirt with you, you grow so shy."

"You have been telling me things about myself for the past few minutes," Louis faux grumbled, "is there a point?"

Harry smirked and made Louis look at his face, "When I eat you out in the middle of your heat, slurping your juices, you won't be that shy anymore."

The response validated Louis to take a deep breath while his lower lip was subjected to assault once again.

"Come on, we do have a dinner to attend, _my love _."__

____

* * *

The moon whisked in all her glory in the chariot of her blue velvet skies while the stars followed quietly. She seemed exorbitant in lending her beauty the world. Wisps of her hair fluttered into rays and dawned over the earthen realms. The melody of the nightingales lengthened through the trees which rustled against one another in the pale moonlight.

Louis hissed as quietly as he could to warn Harry, "This is an awful idea."

"No, it isn't," Harry muttered pulling the horse out of the palace gates. 

Louis' scepticism just personified his beauty, as the Alpha maintained his smirk. "Now get up on the horse."

"Why can't we go in the daylight like normal people?"

Getting onto the horse behind the Omega, Harry's lips layered themselves on Louis' nape. "Because we're not normal people." 

Louis blushed and focused on guiding the horse instead. 

"Have I mentioned you smell particularly delicious today?" He nuzzled his neck instigating Louis to let out a low whine.

"Is that whine for me, baby?" His lips kissed over his claiming bite

"No, for the next-door neighbour."

Grinning, Harry sunk his teeth into his claiming bite initiating Louis into a series of loud moans. 

"Do you want to reach the waterfall by today or not?

"Mhmm," Harry muttered, nibbling on his skin. 

"Harry, let me focus," Louis murmured and kissed his cheek. "Let's go and come back soon."

"That's something I would like to do, come soon."

"Harry!" Louis elbowed him, unable to resist the smile, as he turned to manoeuvre him away. 

When they reached the infamous waterfall, Harry admitted it was indeed beautiful and worth the effort put for arriving at the destination. It was hardly eighteen to twenty feet but the water went in with vicious ferocity. The fluid looked almost black in the moonlight if not for the reflection of the objects around it. 

"It is beautiful." Harry acknowledged and turned to Louis who was tying the horse to the nearby tree and carefully placing the oil lamps on the rocks. 

Harry continued to examine the water and kept questioning him about the place. Finally turning towards Louis' direction, he noticed the man was naked. 

"You're gonna join me or are you gonna keep staring?" Louis asked.

Harry's jaw dropped open like a fish. His eyes traced the contours of Louis' skin which was lurking underneath the moonlight in luminescence. The dark background highlighted Louis' figure effortlessly, his lean legs moving to the swell of his arse and stopping over his swan-like neck. The breeze rustled to remind Harry how to breathe.

Louis stepped into the devastatingly cold water by the shiver which ran through him while Harry stood there paralyzed. 

"Come on in or must I entertain myself," Louis called out. 

Harry stripped himself and plunged into the water without a second request. His hands directing themselves towards Louis, as he pulled the man closer. "It's freezing."

"You're the one who wanted to come here," he riposted and nuzzled his ear, fingers raking over his chest.

"Interesting," Harry smirked, pushing him to the bank. "Do you have underlying reasons to agree to come here?" 

Louis bit his lower lip and looked at him, his skin tracing Harry's own. He was hesitating, his eyes running around, as they suddenly shied away from his person. 

"I want my neck to have our mating bite when we're returning from here," Louis confessed. 

Harry was left speechless. Not in his wildest thoughts did he expect his beautiful Omega to proposition for a mating bite. His Louis was indefinitely fierce with a seething temper bid by Persephone and furious wit gifted by Athena but with all of the perfection, he was shy. 

"Is there no limit to your surprises tonight?" Harry questioned and then pulled him into his arms, "I am definitely not complaining."

"Although, are you sure?" Harry verified, his hand cupping Louis' cheeks. "I know it's a necessity but we could still elongate our courtship if you wish."

"Why would I admit my desire to be yours thoroughly if I harboured doubts?" Louis retorted back and then added, "There is something I must let you know before you claim me though and then I'll wait for your decision."

Harry's eyes squinted in recognition and concern simultaneously. "What's wrong, love?"

"My father." Louis began.

"Is missing," Harry completed.

Gulping, he shook his head and stepped back, "No."

"Louis," his hand enveloped the Omega's and pulled him closer, shifting his hands to his waist and gentling his other hand on his jaw. "Your misgivings whatever they are, I'm not going to leave you for it."

"My father was a very conservative Alpha, he scorned the fact that I was an Omega and he never stopped mocking my mother for birthing me or me for existing," Louis continued with a sigh. "I was thirteen when I had my first heat and my father smelt it.

Harry did not like the way this story was progressing in the slightest but he kept his quiet. "The corridor leading to my room was cleared off but at the dead of the night my father tried to sneak into my room and force himself upon me, that was the brawl which brought upon the scar on my thigh."

"I stabbed him, I stabbed him twice in self-defence and then gutted him because I could," Louis went on with his admittal. " I called for Aldrin, he took the body and buried him in the forest without anybody's knowledge."

"To the world, he is missing but we know better," Louis sighed and looked down at the water, "I'm not remorseful for it, Harry. I don't think I can ever regret what has been done and if it comes down to it, I will kill again to protect my dignity or yours or our family's."

"Even if that person is related by blood?"

"If I have a reason, I won't flinch."

Harry's arm looped around Louis' waist and manoeuvred him, "How is this something which will push me away?"

"Harry, I have a fury which rivals hell and my controlled bloodlust can be very ravenous if there is a reason."

"And why should this be a cause for concern?" Harry questioned, "I'm not your father, Louis. If there is a reason to unleash your bloodlust, I'll probably hand you the sword myself."

"Truly?"

Holding his hand, Harry guided him to the place the water fell. Pulling him under the water which ran over the two of them. His fingers entangling into the Alpha's mane while he pushed him against the boulder while bringing his lips closer to his own. 

His lips moving rhythmically against Harry's while the water shredded over them. His hands falling through from his chest to his torso, the only thing Louis could feel was the overwhelming urge to lay open for his Alpha and take in everything his Harry could provide for him. 

His thoughts drifted through, as they made love under the water which surrounded them reflecting the moonlight and when Harry marked his neck near the bank, he assured that the breeze resonated his scream.

"I'm going to give you everything, the moon, the stars, the blood, the war," Harry promised him. "Everything."

With a glint of mischief in his eyes, he glanced up at Harry, "Not if I beat you to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Thank you for staying by my side. All my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Whosoever has taken their time to interpret my words, I hope the wisps of your courage weave your destiny with the brightest stars to resonate your brilliance. All my love.
> 
> . . .
> 
> I hope Quarantine is treating you all well. And although I'm grateful I am safe, I am finding it supremely hard to focus on one story. My mind is generally a very chaotic place and routine eases the mayhem but with the free time I have, it's definitely easing my stress, physically but also leading me into places I would refrain from visiting which is why concentration is a being a massive issue to me right now. My other incomplete works and series, that's _Colors, Heaven's Door, Hearts Like Firestones_ all of them have chapters which are almost ready but I just can't bring myself to complete it. I have so many different drafts for my other stories and series for not only the One Direction fandom but the other fandoms I write for as well, which I can't bring myself to complete. For that, I am regretfully asking you all to please be patient with me as you have been. It'll take some time but you'll definitely get em all. All my love.


End file.
